The present invention relates to vibrato operation for stringed instruments, particularly guitars and similar type instruments. In particular, the invention concerns an improved operating handle for effecting vibrato.
Prior vibrato devices for stringed instruments are typified by the various constructions shown in the U.S. patents to C. L. Fender U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,972,923; 3,241,418; and 3,500,711. In these devices, vibrato is achieved by rocking motion of a string plate, or other connecting device, to which one end of the strings are connected. The plate is rocked by means of a generally L-shaped handle, which is secured to the rocking plate by a mechanism designed to permit adjustable rotation of the handle to different positions over the guitar body, such mechanisms either completely preventing removal of the handle or making removal exceedingly difficult, time-consuming, and laborious.
The vibrato handle is a long slender rod that extends generally parallel to and spaced from the guitar body and, thus, comprises a projection which is subject to damage or wear in handling or transporting the instrument. Further, the player may perform music which does not employ vibrato, and such performances would be greatly facilitated by complete removal of the handle. However, connection and disconnection must be quickly and easily accomplished without use of tools.
As mentioned above, the vibrato actuator handle is rotatably adjustable for the convenience of the performer, either before or during a performance. The handle must be easily positioned, as desired, and yet must avoid inadvertent positioning. Prior rotational restraints on handle position are not readily adjustable, may not maintain a constant frictional restraint against rotation, and may not be able to provide an adequate amount of rotational restraint.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a guitar having a vibrato actuator handle that minimizes or eliminates above-mentioned problems.